Life As We Know It
by This Calls For More Glitter
Summary: Quinn and Puck have never gotten along. But after the inevitable happens, Quinn and Puck must put aside their differences to raise their orphaned goddaughter, Eva Hudson. Quick, mentions Finchel. Based on the movie 'Life As We Know It'.
1. Prologue: The Date From Hell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Life As We Know It. **

**Author's Note: This is just an idea that popped into my head in the Whole Foods, don't ask me how I thought of it there. :) But if you've ever seen the movie Life As We Know It, I'm pretty sure you'll understand how I came up with this idea. I hope you enjoy. –Jackie**

Prologue:

The Date From Hell

Quinn Fabray was fussily primping in her room that Saturday night in June. Her best friend, Rachel, had set her up on a blind date with a friend of her fiancé, Finn. Rachel had refused to tell Quinn who it was, and she was nervously doing her hair and guessing who it might be. An actor Rachel knew from her days on Broadway? A guy Finn had played football with in college? The possibilities were driving Quinn absolutely crazy. So when the doorbell finally rang (fifteen minutes late, actually) she was anxious to see who was taking her out. But when Quinn opened the door, her heart sank as she spotted who was on her front porch. It was a familiar guy in with a Mohawk, waiting outside with his motorcycle and smelling lightly of booze.

"Puck?" Quinn cried. "Rachel set me up with you?"

"Quinn?" Puck complained in reply. "Finn set me up with you?"

Quinn groaned inwardly. She would have to talk to Rachel about how absurd this was later. Quinn knew her friends intentions were good, she had been so lonely ever since Rachel and Finn got engaged. But why did it have to be **Puck**? Quinn decided to suck it up for the night and give Rachel a stern talking to later. "Let's just try to have a good time, okay?"

Puck tossed her a helmet. "Alright. Let's go. I know this great bar in Toledo."

"Why do I need this?" Quinn asked, handing the helmet back.

"Fabray, you can't ride a motorcycle without a helmet on."

Quinn laughed out loud. "I am not riding a motorcycle to a dingy bar in Toledo! We'll take my car. I made us reservations for two at Breadstix."

"Fine," Puck said with a roll of his eyes. "Have it your way. Where's your car?"

Quinn pointed towards a car up on the curb. Puck groaned, but not to himself like Quinn had. It was little, pink, Mini Cooper.

"What the f-?"

"Do you like it?" Quinn was practically beaming. "It's new."

"It's…quaint." Puck tried to answer with being sarcastic, but he found that impossible. Quinn, however, didn't seem to notice. She jumped right into the front seat of the car, patting the passenger side as if telling Puck to slide in. With another groan, he obliged.

"I made our reservations for six-thirty so we might be a little late…"

Quinn was then cut off the by ringing of Puck's phone.

"Are you going to answer that?" She demanded.

Puck looked at the caller I.D. At first he reached for the answer button, but pulled his hand away at the last minute. Perhaps it would be best not to annoy Quinn too much tonight. "No,"

For a moment they sat in silence, waiting for the ringtone to stop.

"Just answer it!" Quinn moaned. "Please! That ringtone is awful!"

Puck shrugged and answered it. "Hey…you." He muttered into the receiver. There was a pause and Quinn could hear the shrill voice of a woman talking on the other end.

"Is that your mom or something?" She questioned.

"Um...no." Puck replied before shushing her and continuing to talk on his cell. "Yeah, I have plans tonight. I think I'll be free at nine though. Why don't you come over, have some wine coolers…"

Quinn looked over at the guy sitting next to her in the car. Was he talking to…?

"You know baby, let's make it eight-thirty."

Quinn's hand clutched the steering wheel a little tighter. Yup, definitely a woman.

"Oh really…That sounds so…sexy. Can you wear that little black dress that makes your legs look so…? Uh huh? Great! See you then."

When Puck hung up his phone, Quinn was glaring at him.

"GET OUT OF MY FRICKING CAR YOU ASSHOLE!" She screeched, actually making Puck jump in his seat. He quickly scrambled out of the Mini Cooper and ran towards his motorcycle, struggling with his helmet as an enraged Quinn screamed at him.

Quinn stormed back into her house, cursing under her breath as she turned on her own cell phone and dialed a phone number. She slammed the door behind her, making Puck jump again.

"Hey Rachel," Quinn snapped into the phone as she removed her high heels and walked into her bedroom. "What were you thinking?"

"Hi Quinn, aren't you supposed to be on your date?"

"You set me up with Puckerman? He's the guy that got me pregnant sophomore year and well…ruined my life!"

Rachel giggled on the other end of the line, but Quinn didn't think it was from what she was saying and Quinn swore she heard Finn's voice in the background. Had she interrupted something well…important?

"Noah isn't that bad, Quinn."

"He was making plans with another girl during our date!" Quinn growled. "The guys a complete and total ass!"

Rachel laughed again. "Calm down."

"Goodnight Rachel!" Quinn hissed.

"Night Quinn." Quinn swore that before she hung up she heard Rachel mutter: "Someday you'll thank me for this."

She changed into so more comfortable clothes and made herself a TV dinner, cursing all of the Puckerman family as she settled onto her couch to watch some reality television. She never thought that, someday in the near future, she actually would thank Rachel for what she did.


	2. Three Years Later

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Life As We Know It. **

Chapter One:

Three Years Later

"Happy birthday!" Quinn cheered as she threw open the door, wrapping her arms around Rachel and then proceeding to kiss the baby in Rachel's arms. "Happy first birthday Miss Eva Jade Hudson!"

Rachel smiled and took the bright colored pink bag from her friend's hands. "Thanks Quinn,"

After Finn and Rachel were married two years ago (Quinn had been maid of honor and sadly Puck had been best man. Quinn was constantly reminded of her dislike of him whenever she looked at Finn and Rachel's wedding photos, in which she was beating Puck in the head with her flower bouquet.) they had their daughter Eva, who was turning one today. Quinn, as Eva's godmother, was of course attending the party. Tragically, Puck was her godfather, so he would be there too, most likely late. Puck's ideal Sunday was not spent at Finn and Rachel's house surrounded by screaming kids and drinking lemonade on the porch while Rachel asked him if he was settling down soon, or had eyes for anyone in particular, like a certain blonde she thought he should give a chance...

"I think she'll love my gift," Quinn beamed as Rachel led her into the fully furnished kitchen. Rachel smiled as she pulled a little dress out of the bag, covered in gold stars.

"It's adorable! She loves it, I can tell!" The brunette toddler was, in fact, giving Quinn a toothless grin.

"It's good to know I'm appreciated by somehow, Evie." Quinn laughed as the baby reached out a tiny hand to her. At that moment, she didn't even care that she would be forced to sit through a kid's birthday party serving cake and ice cream to screaming demons with Puck, she loved her goddaughter that much.

Puck, however, could not be so lucky.

Sure, he loved Eva and everything, he loved her so much more than words could describe, but so far his day had not been good. He was currently hanging decorations with Finn and observing the guys setting up the bouncy castle, as Rachel had told them if any child was injured in said bouncy castle it would be on their consciences.

"Are you going to pay us or what?" One of the punks demanded after they finished. Finn dug into his pockets for the money Rachel had given him, but Puck stopped him. The guys smelled strange and had bloodshot eyes.

"Are you guys high?" Puck demanded. The two boys shared a look. "Hand it over, or we'll call the cops."

Reluctantly, the second guy took it out of his pocket but Finn confiscated the pot before Puck could snatch it. "Damn," he thought.

"Now go," Finn ordered the two guys, who slinked off without another word.

Puck sighed and staggered back to one of the patio chairs. "This is going to be a long day,"

Finn retrieved the packet with a sigh. "I know I shouldn't do this, but you're going need it. Rach would kill me if she saw I had it anyway. She'd accuse me of having a drug problem and throw me out of the house for a month. Not like I would use it anyway." Puck took the pot eagerly and stuffed it into the pocket of his pants. No sooner had they finished their secret exchanged had a group of overly excited children come running across the lawn, their parents in a slow pursuit.

Rachel had invited over the entire McKinley High crew, their children too of course. Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury were married now and they had a five year old, Annabelle, Mike and Tina had two sons called Zach and Jonathan, Kurt and Blaine had a three year old daughter named Grace, and Brittany and Santana had a son and a daughter, Nick and Lily, who were four and two respectively. Only Artie and Mercedes were both still single, but Mercedes was a foster mother to three kids, ten year old Jennifer, eight year old Luke and six year old Victoria.

Rachel and Quinn came running from the house, hugging the guests and talking excitedly as everyone crooned over baby Eva, who happily gurgled as she was held by different people, all fawning over her. Just like her mommy, Eva loved being center of attention.

Yup, it was going to be a long day for Puck.


	3. That One Moment

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I own Glee or Life As We Know It? If you do, you're wrong!**

**Author's Note: Thank you guys for all the sweet reviews. This isn't really a scene in the movie, but I kind of wanted to continue from last chapter and I don't exactly want to copy Life As We Know It. I promise to do another update real soon, I promise! –Jackie PS: Glee comes on tonight! I can't wait for Finchelcourse and Klex! I'm so obsessed, I recently changed my desktop background to say "Finchel Freak". **

Chapter Two:

That One Moment

And it wasn't such a great day for Quinn either.

What girl wanted to spend her day serving cake and ice cream to screaming, sticky fingered demon children? They were practically swarming Quinn from all sides, eating Pixie Sticks like they were addictive drugs.

"Auntie Quinn! Where's my cake?"

"I said I wanted chocolate, not vanilla!"

"Uncle Puck, that piece is too small!"

"Can I have some more frosting?"

On and on they screamed and hollered, demanding sugar.

"Alright, alright!" Quinn sighed, shoving several large pieces of chocolate cake to Grace and Lily, who had been anxiously waiting at her side for about twenty minutes. "Enjoy, munchkins!"

"Thank you Auntie Quinn!" Grace said politely, picking up a fork and happily skipping off to her dads.

"Thanks Auntie Quinn!" Lily interjected, remembering her manners, a little bit of chocolate crumbs falling out of her mouth as she spoke. She then quickly dashed off, going to find someone to play with. The cake in her mouth as she talked only made her two year old speak even harder to understand, and so Quinn was glad the little terror had finally left her side.

"You look like a hot mess, Fabray."

Quinn rolled her eyes at Puck, who now appeared next to her, even though he should've been serving ice cream to the children.

"Wow, thanks Puck." Quinn replied sarcastically, handing another piece of cake to some random person as she talked.

"No problem," he answered, making Quinn scoff quite rudely. Puck either didn't notice, or just didn't care. Probably the latter.

"I was being sarcastic, genius."

"You're still beautiful."

Quinn felt her face flush. Had Puck just called her beautiful? That was so…well, un-Puck-like. Victoria, who had been standing by waiting for her cake, got wide eyed and quickly dashed off to Mercedes, who was talking to Rachel. Oh God.

Before Quinn could move to speak to the little girl, Puck was brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear and Quinn found herself mesmerized, unable to move. She looked right into his eyes, feeling her whole body go numb at how he touched her face, at how his breath felt on her skin. It was like the whole world around her had melted away and Quinn had stepped into an alternative universe, bringing Puck along with her.

And apparently, Victoria, Rachel and Mercedes too.

"Well,"

Quinn and Puck jumped, getting vanilla frosting all on Quinn's arm and sprinkles on Puck's T-shirt as Rachel spoke.

"I always knew you two would be perfect for one another."

"Can it, Berry." Puck snapped, clearly pissed.

Rachel sighed. "Oh Noah, face it. You like her, you like her like her."

Victoria now looked completely lost. "Momma," she said to Mercedes. "What does Auntie Rachel mean?"

"Umm…well, Vicky…she means that…" Mercedes was clearly unsure how to explain this to the six year old, who was still confused as to why Barbie didn't think Ken had cooties. "Why don't we ask your Uncle Will?"

This answer seemed to please Victoria, as mother and daughter walked off together to find Mr. Schue. Rachel, however, didn't budge.

"Seriously, Rach," Quinn pleaded with her best friend. "Can we talk about this in private?"

Rachel opened the patio door and lead Quinn inside. They stood together in the kitchen, the drone of the party noise barely audible in the distance.

"Do you have feelings for Noah, Quinn?"

Quinn looked at the floor, feeling herself debating in her head as to what her reply would be. "No, of course not. He's…he's _**Puck**_. I don't even like him, let alone love him."

Rachel wouldn't accept this answer. "Are you sure you don't even like him a little bit?"

"Yes Rachel! I'm sure! The guy makes me sick! I hate his guts!" Quinn thought she may have said the last part a little too passionately, but Rachel just gave an empathetic response.

"I understand that this is confusing for you, Quinn." She said tenderly, patting Quinn on her arm not covered in icing. "So I'll just let it go, kay?"

Quinn nodded. "Okay."

Rachel said she just had to take a load of laundry out of the washing machine and that she would be right out, so Quinn went back outside on her own. Puck was now taking a break from serving food and sitting in a lawn chair with Eva in his lap, looking absolutely tired.

"Where'd you get the baby from?" Quinn asked.

Puck was a little startled when she suddenly appeared, but a second later he was fine and just gave a small shrug. "Rachel sent Finn to ask me about the nature of my relationship with you and I decided to spend some time with My Baby Little Jewish American Princess."

Eva giggled and Quinn smiled. Even though Puck was not her favorite person-when he wasn't calling her beautiful and whispering into her ear- he was definitely cute with Eva. There was something about him and babies that made him really…loveable. Yes, Quinn Fabray actually thought Noah Puckerman was loveable.

Quinn sat down in the chair next to Puck, putting her feet up on a table. It had quieted down a little and the sun was beginning to set, the golden light just below the massive trees in Finn and Rachel's backyard. The adults were all sitting in similar positions as Quinn and Puck, obviously exhausted. Some of them had enough energy to talk, while others barely had enough energy to drink the beer they had taken from the garage. The kids were playing together under one of the bigger trees in the backyard, dancing to the music on the radio someone had placed there. Rachel came out of the house and Puck handed Eva over to her, the baby was now asleep. Quinn longingly watched Rachel walk over to her husband. They kissed lightly and sat down next to each other in the grass, snuggling next to each other with their daughter now in Finn's arms. It was such a picturesque family moment, one Quinn wished she could be a part of. With a sign, knowing she couldn't be, she turned to Puck, who seemed to be doing the same thing.

"Wanna give them something to talk about?" Quinn mumbled, taking Puck's hand.

Once again he was surprised by her actions, but soon he was smiling. "I like the way you think, Fabray."

With a grin, Quinn pulled him over to the dance floor, their bodies slowly moving to the beat of the song. It was Faithfully, and Quinn caught a glimpse of Finn and Rachel smiling and mouthing the words. It would always be their song, and Quinn felt happy whenever she heard it. She looked into Puck's eyes, finding him now staring at her, not Finn and Rachel. At that one moment, Quinn's opinion of Noah Puckerman was forever changed.

And she had Finn and Rachel, Eva too, to thank.


	4. Chance Encounter

**Disclaimer: Do not own Glee or Life As We Know It. Blah, blah. Blah, blah. :(**

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in so long, I just have to many fan fiction ideas and so little time, plus I have a life outside of the Internet I have to get back to sometimes. But enough about my problems, let us continue with the story and don't forget to review, review, review! –Jackie**

Chapter Three

Chance Encounter

That Sunday, Quinn had been out doing her grocery shopping. She had strolled into a local bakery when she heard the voice.

"Quinn? Quinn, is that you?"

And who did she see when she turned around but a familiar blonde boy, well man, with dyed blonde hair and a set of kind eyes and an inhumanly large mouth who looked like he belonged in one of those cheesy romantic comedies. A guy she had known well once. A guy she had once been in love with.

"Sam?" Quinn gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. "Sam Evans?"

"Yeah," he said, pulling Quinn into a tight hug. "It's so good to see you Quinn."

"I thought you were in Tennessee!"

"I came back," Sam answered with a laugh. "Trouty Mouth couldn't stay away from all the lovely folks in Lima, Ohio."

Quinn smiled briefly before her face fell, remembering that she wasn't Sam's girlfriend anymore. "Mercedes will be happy to see you,"

"I don't know about that," Sam interjected. "We didn't exactly part on good terms."

"How so?"

"Before I left senior year, I called on the phone to tell her about the move."

"Oh," Quinn advised. "Always deliver big news in person, never over the phone or through text message."

"I know that now, the next time we met face to face she broke up with me and threw a hair dryer at my head!"

Quinn couldn't help it, she laughed. She had missed Sam.

"It's not funny!" Sam sighed before laughing himself. "It really hurt."

"I'm sure it did, Sammy. I'm sure it did!"

"So, how've you been Quinn?" The blonde man asked. "Are you settled down? Have any kids?"

"No, I'm not even dating anyone right now. And the closest thing I have to a child is my biological daughter who is God knows where with Shelby, and my adorable goddaughter, Eva. She's Finn and Rachel's daughter."

"Awwww, that's sweet." Sam replied. "I always hoped things would work out for them,"

"Now if only things would work out for me!" Quinn groaned, walking over to the counter to pay.

"Here, let me buy this for you," Sam objected, placing a twenty on the counter before Quinn could protest to cover both of their bills.

"Would you like your change?" The cashier asked, giving Sam what Quinn thought was a wink. Sam didn't notice.

"No thank you," He said politely. "Have a great day!"

"You too," She replied.

Quinn reached to pick up her bag but Sam did it for her, leading her out of the store and even using his elbow to hold the door for her and the women behind them, despite having a shopping bag in each hand.

"You didn't have to do that," Quinn insisted.

"But I wanted to," Sam retorted.

Quinn rolled her eyes playfully. "At least let me carry my own shopping bag," She protested, snatching her items away from Sam before he could say no.

"Fine," Sam sighed. "But, if you're free sometime soon, why don't you let me take you out for dinner? I want to catch up."

She didn't realize it, but here Quinn blushed. "Sure," She said, hugging Sam sweetly before he walking down the street towards his house.

It was only then Quinn realized she didn't have his number.


	5. Phone Calls

**Disclaimer: Do not own Glee…Do not own Life As We Know It…yadda, yadda, yadda. **

**Author's Note: Sorry for once again taking forever to update, I'm just super busy. But Christmas Break has officially begun and I will be doing more writing, so perhaps I will update again soon. We'll see. Don't forget to review!0 ~Jackie**

Chapter Four

Phone Calls

Quinn spent her night on her couch, drinking a glass of wine and searching through the phone book.

"How many possible Sam Evans's can live in one city?" Quinn thought to herself with a smile. "Especially one as small as Lima, Ohio."

The answer: a whole lot.

There were five Sam Evans's, three Samuel Evans's, a Sam J. Evans, a Sam Evans Junior, two Sam Evans Seniors', three Sammy Evans's, and also a Sam and Mary Evans. Even a Sam and William Evans, which Quinn wrote down the number for anyway. But, since Quinn wasn't sure if Sam lived with his parents or not, she had to write down the number for every single person with the surname "Evans" within a ten mile range of Lima, Ohio. Altogether, that equaled a grand total of fifty seven phone numbers.

Crap!

Quinn dialed Sam and William Evans first, who did indeed turn out to be a dating, gay, couple. Quinn apologized for the inconvenience and hung up.

She also found out that the first Sam Evans Senior had passed away, because as soon as she asked for him the overall happy girl who had picked up the phone started to bawl. "He's…he's…**_GONE_**!" She wailed. Quinn had hung up immediately.

The second Sam Evans Senior turned out to be a little crazy. When Quinn called and asked for him, the man had screamed into the phone: "I don't know you! What do you want! You can't take me you damn Nazi's! America's gonna win that war! We're gonna kick your asses!" Once again, Quinn hung up. The guy sounded like a loon.

Quinn also ended up finding out one of the Sam Evans's was a Samantha Evans.

"But hey," This Samantha said. "I can go both ways. So, should I call you sometime?"

Quinn felt like she was going to either throw up or burst out laughing as she hung up on the woman.

As time continued, Quinn also found out that two of the Sam's were married because both of their wives answered. One of the wives was very understanding of the mixup, telling Quinn she hoped she found the right Sam, while the other had been married to her husband for forty years and screamed at Quinn so loudly she swore the entire block could hear. "How dare you try to steal my Sammy you little slut! We've been married forty years! We have three kids! He's mine! FORTY FRICKING YEARS!" Quinn was terribly frightended by the time the call ended.

By then, Quinn still had ten names left to call.

"One of them has to be Sam," She assured herself. "Just keep trying."

Quinn was halfway through dialing the next number when she got a call. Knowing it might be someone important, Quinn disregarded the number she was calling and answered.

"Hello?" She said, trying not to sound as tired as she felt.

The person (a man?) on the other end of the line cleared their throat. "Hello madam," Yup, definitely a man. "I hope I did not disturb you. I'm looking for Miss Lucy Q. Fabray. Is she there?"

"Yes, this is she."

There was a brief pause. Quinn could just feel the tension. Was something wrong? It felt like a century before the mysterious caller spoke.

"_What does he want from me?" _Quinn thought.

The man's voice was like ice as he spoke. Cold, emotionless, bitter. "I'm Dr. Elliot, calling on behalf of Lima Memorial Hospital."

Lima Memorial Hospital? Quinn froze. Why was the _hospital_ calling _her_?

"I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"Am I dying?" Quinn blurted out. "Do I have cancer? Or worse? There must be some mistake! Doctor, I'm perfectly healthy, I assure you…!"

The man on the other end didn't laugh. Quinn imagined he didn't even crack a smile. "No. Mrs. Fabray-"

"Miss," Quinn corrected. "I'm not married."

"Oh. " The doctor said. "Well then _Miss_ Fabray…I have you as an emergency contact for Mr. and Mrs. Finn and Rachel Hudson."

Quinn gasped. She opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, but Dr. Elliot spoke first.

"I'm sorry to say…that there's been a car accident."

The phone fell from Quinn's hands and she started to sob.

Her friends might die, and there was nothing she could do about it.


End file.
